mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sports
's sport-themed party in Shake your Tail!]] The following is a list of sports and sporting events featured or mentioned in the show, accompanying promotional material, merchandise, etc., and examples of characters taking part in those sports or events. Items that appear in multiple mediums are listed only once in the topmost section that relates to them.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Individual sports *'Archery': Rainbow Rocks animated short Shake your Tail!, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games *'Badminton': Mentioned by Sweetie Belle in ; badminton equipment is seen in P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) *'Bocce ball': Mentioned by Scootaloo in Friendship is Magic Issue #2 *'Bodybuilding' and weightlifting: Apple Bloom in The Cutie Pox; Bulk Biceps; "Princess Erroria" and S06E19 Unnamed Earth Colt #1 in The Fault in Our Cutie Marks; My Little Pony Established 1983 "Let’s get PHABULOUS!"; dumb-bells are the cutie marks of Bulk Biceps and "Dumb-Bell" *'Bowling': The Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Pox; Bowler Ponies, Walter, Jeff Letrotski, Jesús Pezuña, "Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos", Mr. Kingpin; Sassaflash, Striking!; Dr. Hooves in Slice of Life; bowling pins and balls are also seen in both versions of a Minis digital short; bowling pins are also seen in Brotherhooves Social; bowling balls are also seen in Secret of My Excess, A Case for the Bass, Appleoosa's Most Wanted, and ; bowling pins and balls are the cutie marks of Strike, Jesús Pezuña, "Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos", and in some depictions Walter and Jeff Letrotski; a bowling pin is partly the cutie mark of Mr. Kingpin *'Figure skating': Pinkie Pie in Winter Wrap Up; Discord in Keep Calm and Flutter On; the Cutie Mark Crusaders in ; Spike in Tanks for the Memories; Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Maud Pie in The Gift of the Maud Pie *'Golf': My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games; a golf club and two balls is the cutie mark of Sand Trap and sometimes "Buzzard Hooffield" *'Gorge surfing': Dragons in Shadow Play - Part 1 *'Hang gliding': Apple Bloom in Call of the Cutie *'High diving': Granny Smith and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10 in Leap of Faith *'Ice archery': Dr. Hooves, Royal Pin, Pizzelle, and Stormbreaker in Equestria Games *'Motocross': My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games *'Parkour': The Cutie Mark Crusaders in Friends Forever Issue #2; Angel in Fluttershy Leans In *'Roller skating': My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games *'Skiing': Shown in the book Perplexing Pony Plagues in The Cutie Pox, by Double Diamond wearing skiing apparel in The Cutie Map - Part 2, and in Une leçon d'amitié *'Skydiving': The Cutie Mark Crusaders in Just for Sidekicks *'Tennis': Apple Bloom in Call of the Cutie; Ace Point; My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games; mentioned by Apple Bloom in Friendship is Magic Issue #2; regular cover *'Water skiing': Mentioned by Apple Bloom in Spike at Your Service Team sports *'American football': Applejack and Rainbow Dash in Fall Weather Friends; the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Friends Forever Issue #2; Gallus holds a football in a promotional image; Fluttershy wears a football helmet in Dragonshy; American footballs are the cutie marks of Hondo Flanks, "Score", S05E16 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, S08E01 Unnamed Earth Stallion #3, Issue 10 Unnamed Stallion - Football, "Teddy", partly S08E05 Unnamed Earth Stallion #3, and briefly Apple Bloom; Through the Mirror; the Mane Six appear in the NFL's "Together We Make Football" commercial for Super Bowl XLIX wearing Indianapolis Colts apparel *'Baseball': Gabby and Dr. Hooves in The Fault in Our Cutie Marks; a baseball and bat is the cutie mark of "First Base"; a baseball and mitt is a cutie mark of Dr. Hooves; baseballs are the cutie marks of Issue 09 Unnamed Mare - Baseball, Issue 23 Unnamed Colt - Charlie Brown, and partly Screwball; a bat is the cutie mark of Micro 08 Unnamed Filly - Gosalyn Mallard *'Basketball': Spike in Magic Duel; My Little Pony Equestria Girls; Applejack and Rainbow Dash in Shake your Tail!; Discord in Dungeons & Discords; Friends Forever Issue #16 regular cover; a basketball and hoop is the cutie mark of "Free Throw"; basketballs are the cutie marks of Hoops and partly S06E20 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #4 *'Beach volleyball': Mentioned in Party of One; Volume 13 cover *'Blitzball': Rainbow Dash Brings the Blitz *'Boffyball': *'Buckball': Buckball Season; The End in Friend; Father Knows Beast; Common Ground, 2, 4, 6, Greaaat *'Capture the Flag': My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games *'Cheerleading'/'Cheer squad': Rainbow Falls, Cheerilee in The Cart Before the Ponies, 2, 4, 6, Greaaat *'Curling': Rainbow Dash and a bald eagle in May the Best Pet Win!; Fan Expo cover RE *'Hoofball': Mentioned by Spike in The Cutie Map - Part 1 *'Horse hockey': Rainbow Dash, Tank, S05E05 Unnamed Earth Stallion #3, S05E05 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, and S05E05 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5 in Tanks for the Memories *'Polo': S05E10 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #5, S05E10 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1, S05E10 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, and S05E10 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3 in Princess Spike; Buck Withers, Flank Thrasher, and others of the Canterlot Academy Dragons and others of the Manehattan Academy Manticores in ; Smile Song#Original lyrics *'Soccer': Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash in My Little Pony Equestria Girls and Through the Mirror; Shake your Tail!; Rainbow Dash in the intro of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks; My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games; My Little Pony Annual 2013; Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine; the Mane Six in a magazine comic whose German title translates to The Secret Mission; Applejack in a promotional image; Rainbow Dash is also seen with a soccer ball in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3; "Cloudy Kicks"; a soccer ball is also the cutie mark of S05E16 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8; a soccer ball is also pictured in The Fault in Our Cutie Marks *'Synchronized swimming': Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #11, S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #12, and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #13 in Leap of Faith *'Volleyball': Volleyball equipment is seen in P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Track and field *'Aerial relay': Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps, Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Cloud Kicker, Merry May, Orange Swirl, Rainbowshine, Warm Front, Rainbow Swoop, "Gaston", Giselle, and "Natalya" in Equestria Games *'Airsprinting': Mentioned by Helia in Rainbow Falls *'Hurdling': Applejack in The Last Roundup *'Steeplechase': Peachy Sweet and Jonagold in Appleoosa's Most Wanted Combat sports *'Fencing': Apple Bloom in The Cutie Pox; Rainbow Dash and a hummingbird in May the Best Pet Win! *'Jousting': Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in The Crystal Empire - Part 2 *'Karate': Apple Bloom in Call of the Cutie *'Roller derby': Apple Bloom, Hairpin Turn, Finish Line, and Bolt in Call of the Cutie; Shadowsmacks, Princess Skullestia, and Snowpain of the Manehattan Manglers and Scarswirl and Shining Harmer of the Fillydelphia Phracturers in *'Wrestling': Cheerilee, Rarity, Cherry Blossom, Sneaky Pete, Cloverleaf, and Steel Buns in Competitions *'Annual Aquastria Race' in Under the Sparkling Sea *'Applewood Derby' in The Cart Before the Ponies *'Equestria Games' in Equestria Games *'Equestria Rodeo' in The Last Roundup and Appleoosa's Most Wanted *'Friendship Games' in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games and mentioned in Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine *'Gauntlet of Fire' in Gauntlet of Fire *'Iron Pony competition' in Fall Weather Friends *'Running of the Leaves' in Fall Weather Friends and Tanks for the Memories Other depictions WeLoveFine merchandise *'Apple-bucking' from "Equestria Games" *'Artistic flying' from "Equestria Games" *'Fire breathing' from "Equestria Games" *'Magic' from "Equestria Games" *'Swimming' from "Equestria Games" *'Taekwondo' from "Equestria Games" *'Wrestling' from "Equestria Games" Category:Lists Category:Society